Yandere Simulator
Yandere Simulator is a game currently in development made by a man known as YandereDev. He has had a history in game development and decided to create the game based on a message on 4chan. After gaining a monthly $3,000 in donations, before the Kickstarter project even started, YandereDev decided to go full-time in this game's development. The page for the controls is here. You can download the game here! Note: It may be possible for Yandere Simulator to be renamed into "LoveSick" or "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator". This is because the translation of Yandere means Love-Sick. YandereDev may choose this name before its release date.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667099006254759936 Sponsors Screenshot_(329).png|September 1st, 2015. Screenshot_(330).png|September 1st, 2015. Sponsors for yan sim.png|November 16th, 2015. Sponsors music.png|November 16th, 2015. Sponsors december first.png|December 1st, 2015. Release Date Not including the coding (which is completed by YandereDev alone), many features such as voice acting, 3D animations, 2D animations, texturing, and modeling are done by volunteers. Because of the unpredictability of volunteer work, as well as changes in game developing decisions,' it is impossible to predict exactly when the final game will come out. ' Not only that, but it's hard to determine how much the game is finished. Some features that seem complete may be "re-done" later or maybe a new feature is suddenly planned for some reason. It's also "extremely hard to quantify how much 'completion percentage' a specific feature adds to the game." The reason why the in-game percentage is there in the first place "is to silence all of the people" who may ask certain questions. "If they see text informing them that the game is very far from being complete, this should stop them" from doing so. The reason why the percent goes up is because if it didn't people would think that the game isn't progressing forward.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660534577614589952 ProgressExplanation.jpg Percentages.png|Explaining percentages again. Intros :Main Article: Intros There have been two intros for the game that give some details on the backstory. Both are featured from Yandere-chan's perspective. More shown on the page itself. Gameplay In Yandere Simulator, the protagonist has five days to get rid of her current rival to prevent them from confessing to Senpai. There are 10 weeks with 10 rivals and one for each week.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353542453342208 The final game will last those 10 weeks while the demo will be only one.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650224558876659712 There are at least 30 weapons planned for the game, but YandereDev has confirmed that they will only be weapons in a Japanese school environment and that guns may not be implemented because the Dev doesn't really want them.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635579434125279232 With Yandere-chan's phone, she can take pictures of people to find out everything about them from Info-chan, take a picture of Senpai and "use" the picture to restore Yandere-chan's sanity, take panty shots to send to Info-chan in return for a Panty Shot Favor (not fully implemented), and take pictures of corpses which can be used as evidence against Yandere-chan. After Yandere-chan gains information from Info-chan about an NPC, that NPC will be highlighted in Yandere Vision. Study Points can be used to gain skills from Biology, Chemistry, Language, Physical Education and Psychology. They include, but aren't limited to, kidnapping students, poisoning lunches, faking suicide notes, and running while carrying a corpse. Some of the effects of study points haven't been implemented yet. How many Study Points Yandere-chan receives depends on when she show up to class. If she shows up on time, she will receive five study points. If she shows up late, depending on how late she was, one through four study point(s). She'll also get special messages from the teachers depending on how late she came. If she wears the Old Fashioned Fundoshi Panties, the protagonist will receive double study points. Reputation :Main Article: Reputation The protagonist can earn reputation points by complimenting students. The main character can lose reputation from students witnessing her doing incriminating acts such as carrying a weapon, being covered in blood, or being visibly insane. Yandere Vision :Main Article: Yandere Vision By using Yandere Vision, the main character can see useful objects or certain NPCs through walls. Yandere-chan can send a photo of someone with a working AI to Info-chan so that Yandere-chan can see the student through walls. Some objects already come with outlines, like Yandere-chan in black, Senpai in pink, and certain helpful objects like the incinerator being cyan. The outlines of people might change depending on what goes on around them or what happens to them. Personas :Main Article: Personas Personas vary throughout Yandere Simulator. They will only show when students witness a murder or see a dead body. The current persona types are Loner (will run out of school and call the police), Teacher's Pet (will show the teacher to the place where Yandere-chan committed murder), Strict, (will expel Yandere-chan) and Heroic. However, if Yandere-chan kills them (The teachers are the exception at the moment) before they can do what their personas entail, then the outcome will be avoided. Currently all female students (excluding Koharu Hinata, Shi Ta, and Mina Rai) are Loners, and all male students, (excluding Senpai, Sho Kunin, Juku Ren, and Budo Masuta) are Teacher's Pets. Game Over :Main Article: Game Over If Senpai notices Yandere-chan when she has blood on her uniform, appears visibly insane, is standing near Senpai's line of sight for too long, or is doing anything suspicious the "Heartbroken" version of the game over screen will be displayed. If the protagonist has blood on her uniform, appears visibly insane, or just is generally acting out, the teacher will scold her and the "Expelled" version of the Game Over screen will be displayed. If a teacher sees the protagonist connected to a murder she will pursue the main character. If the teacher catches up to the player character then there will be another "Expelled" Game Over. This will also happen if the protagonist currently attempts to kill a teacher. If the protagonist can be linked to a murder by police, she will get the "Arrested" version of the Game Over screen. Running around nude will not get a Game Over yet. Planned Modes Story Mode: 10 rivals to eliminate in 10 weeks. Yandere-chan is the protagonist. Endless Mode: The game will randomly generate a rival and the player will have to stalk Senpai until they identify the newest rival girl. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641162569277792257 Since there is no ending to this mode, Yandere-chan has to last as long as she can. Scenario Editor Mode: Customize the rivals and school how the player wants. The player is even able to customize each student.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640963986360418309 1980s Mode: In this mode, the protagonist is the second yandere in 1989. The second yandere appears in the Mysterious and Basement Tapes. There will be no internet, smartphones, or Info-chan because she hasn't been born yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 This mode will have a "peaceful countryside Japanese town in the late 80s" vibe. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635627460390875136 Trivia *If the Kickstarter raises a lot of money, then an expert character modeler could build a schoolgirl model with adjustable hips, butt, and thighs for Yandere-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657731079248347136 *YandereDev would like the game to have an opening cutscene. He is imagining something similar to Madoka Magica's opening, Touhou Project's song Bad Apple, OR Kiss me Ashiteru by C-ute.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656596011293405184 He is not sure how the final song will turn out. *Yandere-chan's computer runs on SaikouOS.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654005160121765889 *Yandere Simulator has over 10,000 lines of code and counting. Student AI is 3924 lines long. YandereDev would like to reduce this number drastically https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651606443531997185 *More story will be added to the game as soon as the debug build is over. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649851173919297536 *If Yandere Simulator were to have a sequel, the goals would be to have better graphics, better animations, more rivals, more elimination methods, a deep story rather than a deep backstory, fully animated 2-D cutscenes, many environments, and multiple playable protagonists. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644700118059364352 *Yandere-chan may never be allowed to disguise herself as another character because that will be too close to plagiarizing Hitman.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642521292151889920 This might've changed. *The amount of space Yandere Simulator will makeup when completed is 25 GB max, 10 GB minimum.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642177009016135680 *YandereDev would like Yandere Simulator as challenging as a good Hitman Game. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641337863590711297 *There will be no health bar, but there is a possibility for a "kendo sparring match" mini game to be implemented. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638477033106894852 *For the Kickstarter stretch goal, the first goal would be to repay the volunteers for all the valuable work they have done. The second goal would then be improving production values and adding more features.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665076689328734208 *All of Yandere Simulator's music has been composed by a man named Henry Rofkar. He is a musician from the band "Only Wednesday." https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640789554287415296 *The only way Yandere Simulator would be cancelled was if the entire Internet simultaneously stopped caring about Yandere Simulator, a doctor tells YandereDev he has only two months to live, or a meteor. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645267557981663232 *There is an extremely important character — perhaps more important than Info-chan — who has not yet been revealed. He is a male and is not The Headmaster.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670415224172744704 *The Dev wants nothing in the game to be random and wants no advantages or disadvantages based on luck or chancehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660860270865047552 so that speedrunners can develop strategies and/or tactics. However, there will be a "Random" Mode with the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/611024552810803201 Gallery Phoneconversation1.png|Second intro. Phoneconversation2.png|Second intro. Phoneconversation3.png|Second intro. Phoneconversation4.png|Second intro. Phoneconversation5.png|Second intro. YandereSimIcon.png|Yandere Simulator's icon. Category:Games Category:Modes